Because she belongs with me
by spicemeisje
Summary: "The look in her eyes,  changes the color of my day.  It's unbelievable,  From going black when she's angry,  to golder than gold when she smiles." Carlisle writes a song for Esmé! How cute!


**2,932 words for this story :D. I'm getting better :) I just wanted to let you know that 'the little girl' is named Chantal, wel simply because I needed a name, and hey! I have a name :D. So I choose my own :P. Well, anyways, she's a part of a story that i'm still working on :P. Enjoy :) [Oh, Carlisle's POV, all the time]**

Because she belongs with me -

I ran my hand trough my silky blonde hair.

"I'm never going to get this right." I grabbed my guitar one more time and gave it a last shot.

I was a vampire, had a great mind and always had solution for every problem, but this one bothered me since I remembered that I still needed an anniversary gift for Esmé.

My loving wife had everything she ever wanted, and everytime I asked her if there was anything else she wanted, she just shook her head and would say "I've got everything. The only thing I could ever ask for is you." Which I responded with that she already has me.

I was pretty sure that she already had a gift for me, her mind was so loving and sweet. I had asked our youngest son so many times about her mind and all he would or could say was that she had one of the greatest mind to look into. All of her thoughts were about taking care of our children and me. And I had wished, even prayed, so many times that I could get a flash from her mind. Just to know for one second what she was thinking about.

I ended up with a guitar. I wanted to do someting original and ended up with some help from our little girl. She suggested that I could write a song for Esmé. I accepted her help. But she refused to give me anymore hints than she wrote on a note she gave me.

'Love and Family'

Was written in an almost unreadable handwriting.  
But what could I do with that?  
That would't help me any further.

"Come'on kiddo, help your old man with this" I begged, knewing she would hear me "please?"  
I heard her soft childlike giggle coming from upstairs.  
"I know you're here." I groaned as I threw the note in the corner.

I heard her soft foot steps coming from the stairs and saw her hair dancing around her neck, moving along with every step she took.

Her sweet face peeked around the corner and her lips were curled up to a smile.  
"I'm not going to give you anymore help, Daddy." She said in her sweet voice.

"Chan, Come'on, I don't understand your note." I begged one more time.

She shook her head stubbornly and sticked her tongue out.

"Please?" I folded my hands in a pleading position and bended my knees.

"No puppy dog eyes!" She screeched and stepped back.

I gave her my cutest puppy-eye look, knowing it would work anyways and made my way towards her. I picked her up and lifted her when I reached her.

"Come and help your Daddy, your mom would love that."

I took her to my seat and placed her on my lap.  
Her arms were folded and she looked very angry, but at least I had what I needed. Some help from a woman mind, even though this woman mind was from a kid.

"This won't be a gift coming from your love." She pouted which made her look even cuter.

"It will be a gift coming from our love." I whispered in her ear while tickling her.  
She bursted out in laughing.

"Stop!" She yelled while laughing.

I stopped tickling her and kissed her head.

"Time to work on the song."

"Yes, what have you got?" She looked back and blinked a few times.

"A guitar."

"Thats not what I meant."

"I know, but its all what I got."

"Fine. Think about love. What do you love about her?"

"I think that your mom is very pretty."

"Ofcourse she is, thats why i'm pretty." She said with a grin.

"Hey, thats not nice!" I pouted which made her smile more.

"Go on."

"How she looks."

"You already said that, Daddy." She said while she grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"I mean the way she looks into the World, how she is. And her eyes. They're stunning, so open. I can see the World reflected in it. Even better, I can see her World reflected in it."

"That's very deep. You should use that." She whispered.

"Yes, I think so." I sighed and looked at my wedding ring.

"There got to be more."

"Ofcourse, so much more. Lets see.  
I love it when she talks. How she can light you up, not only when she talks, but when she stands next to you."

"I like that too" my little girl said "sometimes I feel really sad, but not when Mommy is around. She always makes me smile."

"She's everything to me. I know her so well, but yet she's a mystery to me. Theres so much that I still need to discover. She changes everyday, no matter how boring the day feels. What am I saying? There are no boring days with her. Everyday with her is a pleasure. I love spending time with her and I thank God that she choose me, instead of many other man that is probably prettier than me or be-"

"No, you are the best" My daughter looked mad at me. "She'll never ask for more, she thinks you're an angel sended straight from heaven."

I smiled at the thought. My daughter was just as lovely as my wife, and I loved the wavy curls in her hair that she got from Esmé while her hair was a mix from blonde and caramel, a perfect match. Just like Esmé and I were. A perfect match, we belonged together no matter what.

"Start singing." My daughter said to me while giving me my guitar.

"How to begin?" I asked her nervously.

"The look in her eyes, and what you told me." She remembered me.

"Oh, right." I mumbled.

Why did I agreed to sing. I never sang. I loved to hear other people sing, but I couldn't sing one song without missing the tune.

I sighed and started the song with playing a few strands on the guitar.

"The look in her eyes,  
changes the color of my day.  
It's unbelievable.  
From going black hen she's agry,"

I stopped. How would I possibly describe her eyes, they were fantastic.

"Okay, I'll help you, as long as we keep going." My sweet little girl said.

"To golder than gold when she smiles." She sang.

"Chantal, that was amazing. Just what I meant." I said to her, what made her smile a little bit.

Go on."

"The sun shines so bright from love around her" I sang.

"And the moon won't ever leave her alone."

"Good fit." I smiled at Chantal and gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Now about how she talks and acts." Chantal said to me.

"Lets see" I thought for a moment and came up with something and started singing it. "A word from her lips, can be a miracle to me. It's unpredictable: sometimes she's like the thunder, and sometimes like the hottest season."

"But no matter how cold, she'll warm you up." Chantal sang.

I smiled a little and remembered out talk.

"As long she's with me, I'll never be bored. Because she, she is the sun and the moon for me, she owns the best of them both."

"A mystery." Chantal completed the part.

I nodded and continued "and hot in the same time. And she does something with me, she's free. She can leave when she wants, but she stays with me. She tides. She's unresistable. She tells me what she thinks. She's a woman and a kid, She's breezy and calm."

"That was pretty." Chantal said.

"Yes, just like you're mother."

"You're not quite done yet but i'm not going to help you anymore. I'm going to hunt. Enjoy writing the song." Chantal said as she shopped of my lap and left the room.

* * *

Today was the the day of the anniversary. I was happy because I finally finished the song, like a minute ago. Writing a song was one of the hardest things I had ever done and I wasn't planning on writing anymore songs.

I wouldn't see Esmé till 5 o'clock. Which I thought was ridiculous because that meant that Alice needed so much time to get Esmé ready, while she was stunning and always ready for every situation. It also relaxed me a little bit. This meant that I had more time to practice on the guitar.

Or at least I hoped so.

But my 2 sons that were still living with the family decided that we should leave the house. I wasn't sure where we were going and I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end right.

They blindfolded me and putted me in my black mercedes.

"I'm not so sure I f I should let you drive Emmett. And I know where you are going anyway because I know the whole town and since I'm a vampire just like you, my senses are strong enough to know what direction we're going." I said to him.

"He's right." Jasper said.

"And what now? He can't know, we promised the girls tha-"

"Emmett, stop" Jasper interupted him "Lets turn him around a few times, make him dizze so he has no feeling where he's going."

"Good one." Emmet said and also came up with the idea to ran around a while with me on his back so I Litterly would have no clue where I was.

I scolded the boys for coming up with stupid ideas like that but they handcuffed my hands and Jasper told me that I shouldn't even think about breaking the handcuffs because Alice used them in the bedroom.

"Jasper, you are making me sick. Handcuffing your own father with sextoys. Let me guess, they are purple and fluffy."

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked me in shock.

"Lucky guess." I muttered.

Jasper spinned me a few times around at a speed of 300 miles a hour and Emmett ran with me trough the woods for 7 minutes.

I had no idea where I was when they putted me in my car again.  
We were deffiantly not in our garage.

We ended up with a regular hunt, typical for the boys to make such a big deal about it.

In the evening everyone left and Esmé and I had the house for ourselves.

I gasped when I saw my beautiful wife coming down the stairs. She looked stunning. Her make-up matched her perfect purple dress that went from tight around the breast, to loose from a belt in the middle.

I couldn't my eyes of her.

"How do I look?" She asked me, a little bit nervous.

"You don't even have to ask that, you look… Wow." I whispered in her ears.

She giggled a bit and gave me a soft kiss.

"Good." She said.

"Very. Very good."

I lifted her up and brought her to the couch.  
The candles were making the scene very romantic and the fire place gave the room a nice and warm temperture that almost reminded me of Isle Esmé.

"You know" she said suddenly. " I'd rather be on the rug in front of the fire place."

I nodded and lifted her up again, but this time putted her on the rug.

"You know, I can walk." She joked a bit.

"I know, but I like to carry you."

"And I like it when you carry me."

"Then problem solved."

We hugged and cuddled a bit and talked about almost everything that came in our minds. We talked about love, marriage, our children, the house, work and much more. She told me that I needed to say everything that crossed my mind, which I did, except for 1 thing, that I wanted to rip that dress of her beautiful body. But I thought it was too soon, and rather share her my gift. I wanted to know so badly if she liked it. And I confessed it to her that I was nervous for my gift.

"You already gave me everthing. You know that I don't expect any gifts from you."

"Don't be so stubborn, you deserve the best." I told her.

"You are spoiling me too much, mister Cullen."

"Admit it that you like it, misses Cullen." I said while giving her sweet kisses.

"Well, I have a gift for you too." She whispered in my ears.

"You do?"

"Are you suprised? You know I always give you gifts." Esmé said offended.

"I know, but you already gave me everthing."

She nodded meaningfull to me.

"Oh" I said "now I understand what you mean."

She smiled as she gave me her gift.

I opened the purple envelope and saw a few tickets.

"Racing tickets, really?" I asked her.

"Sure. I know you want it, so I managed to get the track."

"But, how? They didn't wanted to let me rent it."

"I know. But I flirted."

"Womanpower" I laughed "I would love to see you do that."

"Oh you do?" She asked me teasingly. She bended over to me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

She started to undo the buttons of my shirt but I pulled her hand away.

"Not yet, first my gift."

I said while grabbing my guitar.

"You wrote a song for me?" She asked me.

"Yes." But I didn't mentioned it that I had some help, I was to proud on myself fort hat.

"This is how it goes."

I started to play the guitar and sing _her_ song.

"The look in her eyes,  
changes the color of my day.  
It's unbelievable,  
From going black when she's angry,  
to golder than gold when she smiles."

I saw her smiling the smile that I meant. Her golden eyes shining with pride, her white teeth flashing in the light that the candles and the fire place provided.

"The sun shines so bright from love around her,  
and the moon won't ever leave her alone.  
A word from her lips,  
can be a miracle for me.

It's unpredictable,  
sometimes she is like the the thunder,  
and sometimes like the hottest season.  
But no matter how cold,  
she'll warm you up,  
as long she's with me,  
I will never be bored."

I looked at her and saw her eyes, they were sad and happy in the same time. Sad, because she would've cried if she could and happy because of the song. This made me smile a bit. I was glad that she liked it.

"Because she,  
she is the sun and the moon for me,  
she owns the best of them both.  
A mystery,  
and hot in the same time.  
And she does something with me,  
she's free.  
She can leave when she wants,  
but she stays with me."

I saw her nod when I sang the last sentence which increased my smile.

"She tides.  
She's unresistable.  
She tells me what she thinks.  
She's a woman and a kid,  
She's breezy and calm.

And she,  
she belongs with me."

She smiled back at me when I sang this. I was a Lucky man, she had a killer smile. If her smile could kill you out of beauty, than every man on this planet would be dead.

"And she opens a World to me,  
She's the sun on my skin, and also the rain.  
She's wind that goes further and a wind that stands still.  
She does everything for me,  
she makes me happy.

She holds me tight and let me free,  
she's always right there for me.  
She makes me a part of herself.  
She's the better half from me,  
She"

Esmé moved closer to me. She looked at the guitar while I played on it. She went to sit next to me and grabbed the hand which I holded the guitar with, her wedding ring pressing against my wedding ring. It felt like we were one person, one and the same. No gap between us, no space.

"She,  
she is the sun and the moon for me,  
she owns the best of them both.  
A mystery,  
and hot in the same time.  
And she does something with me,  
she's free.  
She can leave when she wants,  
but she stays with me.  
She tides.  
She's unresistable.  
She tells me what she thinks.  
She's a woman and a kid,  
She's breezy and calm.

And she,  
she belongs with me."

She hugged me when I putted the guitar away.

"I love it" She said to me.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said while kissing her.

"No." She said against my lips. "I loved it. I really do."

I smiled and kissed her some more. And this time, when she unbuttoned my shirt, I let her. Because I was a happy man, I was a lucky man. And I loved the fact that she loved me back. And from that moment, I knew it for sure: we are going to last forever.


End file.
